Swap!
by the-pervy-pervs
Summary: So what happens when our favourite party swap clothes, and try to swap personalities? Told from Gojyo's pov. Was written a long time ago.
1. Swap!

Not going to happen

Swap

That was _so_ not going to happen. There was no way in hell that Hakkai could convince me to act like one of _them_ for a whole day.

Hakkai had this crazy idea. He thought that in order to stop the constant bickering, he would make us act like each other for a whole day. At first, Sanzo and Goku agreed with me, not going to happen, but then, Hakkai managed to convince Sanzo by stealing his beloved gun. Sanzo then took it upon himself to convince the monkey. I don't know, nor do I want to know, how he did it. So now, they were all trying to convince me to take part in the stupid plan.

It took a while, but after four hours of Goku's nagging, I was convinced. So for twenty-four hours, I had to act like Hakkai.

Easier said than done.

I don't know how he manages to do it everyday, but the man wakes up before the sun rises, just so that he can get chores done before the rest of us wake up. He cleans the common room, cleans the kitchen, cleans our laundry, cleans Hakaryuu then goes shopping and makes breakfast. He does this every freekin' day. He is the first to get up, and the last to go to sleep.

I had to do all this, and when the others woke, they didn't even say thanks. I felt like yelling at them, but, as I was supposed to be acting as Hakkai, I just smiled and joined them and ate.

Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention that the others had to act also? Goku had to act like Sanzo, Sanzo had to act like me, and Hakkai had to act like Goku. It was strange to watch Hakkai beg for food and Goku to be handling a gun. Sanzo was slouched on a chair, a cigarette in his mouth and a can of beer in his hand.

Hakaryuu seemed to know what was going on because he landed on my shoulder and was acting as though I was Hakkai.

"Goku, I was thinking, we should probably be leaving shortly." I said. Along with having to act like each other, we also had to take on each others responsibilities. Goku was, effectively our leader for the day. God help us all.

"Yeah." Goku agreed, picking up the news paper.

Hakkai looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Ne, Gojyo, can we have some more pancakes later?"

Damn he looked hot when he used that expression. "We'll see, Hakkai."

Soon later, we were all piled into Hakaryuu's jeep form. I was sat in the drivers seat, and Goku was beside me, still reading the paper. Behind me sat Sanzo, holding a can of beer, and beside him was Hakkai, looking out at the road ahead excitedly.

Everybody was staying in character. It was getting harder for everyone as the day continued. Goku was having trouble not asking for food, and I was having trouble not arguing with him. Sanzo looked really pissed and he kept looking at the gun in Goku's hands. Hakkai seemed to be the only one that wasn't struggling to remain in character.

"Goku, feed meeeeee!" He begged. Lazily, Goku aimed the gun behind him.

"Do you _want_ to die?" He asked.

"No." Was the simple reply. I tried to come up with something Hakkai like to say, but nothing came to mind. Hell, I'm not as smart as him. So I sat there in silence, until.

"Shit, I can't do this." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't take them back, there was no point, they were true.

Hakkai smiled softly, back to his usual self. "Then, I guess it's over."

"Thank the gods." Sanzo sighed before turning to Goku. "Give me my gun."

Sadly, the monkey handed it over. "Well," He said brightly. "It was fun while it lasted. Can we go eat now?"


	2. Swapeth

My story "Swap" was so popular in its first day that I decided to write a sequel

My story "Swap" was so popular in its first day that I decided to write a sequel. However, if you haven't read "Swap", "Swapeth" can be a stand alone, but I suggest that you do read the original story.

Also, Hakkai is so hard to write as... he uses so many words! Glad I had my thesaurus. I tried to give this the same 'Are they together, or not?' feel as the manga and anime... but I'm not sure if it worked. Let me know!! On with the story!!

Swapeth

_Thank you_.

Those words seem so simple, but they can often be so darn confusing. When one hears those words being spoken to him, his natural reaction is to figure out what he has done to deserve such praise. So what happens when his day has been nothing out of the ordinary?

I was faced with this conundrum yesterday. It was just a normal day, and everything that I did was customary. So when Gojyo came up to me, a few moments after I had started to clear the dishes from breakfast, and whispered in my ear "Thank you", I was a tad surprised, and incredibly perplexed. By the time I put the dishes down and turned around to ask him what for, he was gone.

Having no time to talk with him alone anytime before bed, I had nothing to do but contemplate on what I could've done to deserve his gratitude. Nothing came to mind, so I just dismissed the thought as Gojyo trying to be spontaneous.

However, this morning, I was given a pleasant surprise. My body clock woke me up at my usual time, and I was about to get up when a hand gently pushed me back onto my bed.

"Stay here today. I'll take care of things." It was Gojyo's voice! Gojyo was offering to do my chores for me. I was flattered, but the last time he had taken my place as far as chores were concerned, I had to follow behind him to redo my jobs properly, cleaning up the numerous spots which my dear friend had missed.

"Thank you Gojyo, really, but there's no need," I told him, placing my usual pleasant smile upon my face. It was barely light, but from what little sun shined through my window, I could see his outline. His eyes shone an even deeper red than usual, the sunrise reflecting the natural red. His hair, which was tied back, looked more beautiful than ever.

"Nah, it's my treat." He insisted, sending a mock salute to me. "My way of saying 'thanks.' "

Those words reminded me of his earlier whispers and I couldn't help the frown that overcame my features. Gojyo was close enough to see; he was still leaning over me from when he had pushed me back down to my resting place.

"Hey, what's with that face?"

My smile was instantly replaced, a reflex reaction on my part. "It's nothing," I told my friend. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me. I had to give him more of an answer than that. "Just something you said before," I added, pushing him away gently as I sat up.

Not resisting, Gojyo raised an eyebrow at me as he sat back on his legs. "Huh?"

"You thanked me, but for the life of me, I can't figure out why." I was starting to get a bit serious, so I chuckled to lighten the mood, another one of my reflexes.

The look Gojyo gave me was priceless, a strange sort of mix between amusement, confusion and fondness. "Well..." he spoke in his usual drawl. "You're always up so early, and nobody says thanks."

His explanation explained nothing. "I don't mind, really..." I tried to tell him, raising my arms in front of me, as if surrendering; another odd habit of mine.

"Maa," my friend sighed in frustration. "But I do." He pushed me back down, and even went so far as to raise the blankets over me again. "So _you_ are going to rest, and I will do your chores for you." He winked one crimson eye at me. "And don't even think about getting up to do them after me again," he warned before finally removing himself from my bed.

He walked to the door and I hoped that would be that, but alas, no such luck. My half-breed friend paused, leaning on the door frame to look back at me. "Don't worry about breakfast. I'll cook."

The words that came out of my mouth were not as ill intentioned as they sounded. "Oh no. We'll all end up with food poisoning." I made sure to place a smile on my face and close my eyes, so that Gojyo would know I was joking, and hopefully not take offence.

A small chuckle alerted me to the fact that Gojyo was amused, not insulted.

"Hey, my cooking's not that bad," he mumbled, the tone telling me he was only pretending to be hurt by my comment.

"I don't know..." I muttered, playing along. "I had to survive on it for a month..."

"Like you said, you _survived_." He gave a sort of lazy wave, "Ja, I'm going," he said, exiting the room and leaving it in silence. A small, genuine smile graced my lips as I turned onto my side to attempt to gain more rest.

Stroking Hakuryuu, I contemplated my friend's actions, and wondered how we would survive breakfast that morning. None the less, I was grateful for his efforts, as hopeless as they may be.

-End-

Thank you to my beta – Rowan, my very own Sanzo-Sama.


End file.
